This disclosure relates generally to multifactor authentication processing, and more specifically, to utilizing authentication processing using two or more devices.
Multifactor authentication may consolidate two or more independent user credentials needed for access to a particular resource. These independent credentials can include: what the user knows (e.g., a password, account number, answers to security questions, etc.), what the user has (e.g., an ID card, credit card, driver's license, etc.), and what the user is (e.g., a retinal scan, voice-print, DNA analysis, etc.). Multifactor authentication thus generates a layered security approach to make it more difficult for an unauthorized user to access a particular resource (e.g., a physical location, computing device, network, database, etc.). Accordingly, if one factor is compromised, the unauthorized user may still have to pass at least one more factor before successfully accessing the particular resource.